Masks We Wear
by The4thKira
Summary: Atemu has returned home. Yugi isn't handling it well Despite a brave front. His frends see right through it but cant get him to open up... They turn to Kaiba as a last attempt. But may have started something no one was prepared for... Seto/Yugi


_I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. This is absolutely one for the record books. I haven't ever, EVER, written a fic featuring Kaiba and Yugi as my main characters. Heheheh... This'll be a one-shot for now. I don't even know what sparked this story to begin with. I was just writing the next chapter for one of my stories and then this came to me... So yeah, today was my day-off and heheh, I kinda locked myself in my room and have been typing this from my horribly scribbled notes. That and I can't stop playing Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion... ANYways, I won't be adding to this story - at least not until my current ones are finished up. I hope someone ends up liking this, I'm not experienced in this pairing at ALL. Okay... Enough chit-chat, ENJOY!_

* * *

**The Masks We Wear:**

_**Comfort in the Night**_

The night air was chilly against his uncovered face and neck. If only he had remembered to grab his scarf before begrudgingly waltzing out his front door at this unbecoming hour. As he waited impatiently, though he knew how rude and peculiar the visit was, it irked to be forced to 'wait' for any amount of time. He sighed and knocked once more, a bit harder than the times before. He wished someone would answer quickly before his doubts and uncertainties talked him out of this. _'This is what I get for letting that pitiful Mutt and the cheer squad enter my building and infect my office.'_ The things they said, though he outwardly had expressed no intention or emotion signaling any offer of help or advice, it had plagued him since uttered from their annoying twittering tongues.

Things had more or less ended in a familiar flicker of disappointment in the girl, Mazaki's big blue eyes and hopeless frown, and an aggressive growl from Jounouchi Katsuya, the infamous Mutt. His friend, a Neanderthal of a secondary unimportance, Honda Hiroto, snarling beside him…

* * *

_**One Week Ago**_

"You two are the absolute epitome of insignificance." Kaiba carried coolly as he stood from his seat. "I'm not sure whether I should be upset that you decided to waste my time with the matter or be amused the lot of you would think I'd care to hear about this deplorable and pointless tale of woe." He continued harsh.

Anzu's gaze fell to the floor in pained affliction. Kaiba noted how she was definitely hurt, after all, wasn't she usually berating his character and drawling on about what a real person was and what mattered most of all was your heart and whatnot? Things must've been bad for her to tremble as she was. Kaiba's cold blue eyes shifted from her to the glaring and piercing eyes of Jounouchi. Despite all their traumas together, the blond never backed down from chewing his ear off and giving the brunet a piece of what little made up his mind. "Damn it, Kaiba! I knew this freak wouldn't help out!" The blonde growled, his hands clenched in tight fists.

Honda nodded profusely and took a step forward. "Listen prick, we just asked a simple favor from ya. Even after everything, you still gonna act like a damn bastard?" He shouted angrily.

Kaiba smirked in cruel glee. "You and the Mutt still act like a bunch of street dogs." His voice was low as he stood to his full height beyond his painted black desk, his eyes alit with troubling amusement, "You need to leave before I have security walk you out. Unlike you, my time holds importance and I have things that need to get done."

The icy, clipped tone should have told anyone that it was well passed time to go. Anzu, already heading for the door and a defeated but still seething Honda was also making to leave. Both visibly flinched as a loud slam was heard with resounding effect, the two turned to see an enraged Jounouchi leaning over the desk with fists slammed onto the desk top. The brunette girl stepped forward but remained speechless. Honda was also caught unable to speak.

Kaiba, much quieter, leaned his calm hands against the desk as well, eyes narrowed to deathly slits glaring unflinchingly through his lush and soft bangs. And, he waited. The Mutt was challenging him and he had to admit, he was a bit surprised. "Listen, Kaiba," He started through gritted teeth. Those fierce brown orbs glowered just as vehemently and determined, "I get that you're so fuckin' busy and you couldn't care any less about us, your hate for me is something anyone with a shred of awareness would see BUT," He continued, it was taking everything in him to keep his voice low and out of 'shouting' volume. "understand that I would not be here, I wouldn't be doing any of this for anyone other than Yugi. If I thought there was any other possible way, I wouldn't even give _you_ a damn thought." He stressed irrefutably. "Now, Mr. Kaiba, _sir_, I'mma repeat my problem and request one more time and if you don't want to help, then we'll leave you to your solitary."

The brunet, blue eyed CEO held something akin to amused surprise and held his tongue. There were rare instances when this happened and though he still planned on sending them on their way, the blond always managed to excite his interest. So quietly and with a now expressionless façade, he listened intently to the blond resentfully plead his dilemma once more.

* * *

_**Back to Present**_

Kaiba frowned as he stared up at the cloudless night. It was also, rare, for Domino to reveal such a beautiful late night sky alit with bright stars and a gorgeously glowing crescent moon. He seldom witnessed such peacefulness, as it was, even with large windows throughout his company and even the large balcony in his lavish bedroom, his life was focused around too many distractions that simple star gazing and other blissful yet pointless things were not on his list of things to do. He was about to knock once more, when the door embroidered with various symbols from games and themes of all kind, the green stylish lettering spelling "Kami Game Shop", opened slightly.

His disposition was startled just a bit but quickly regained. Though the sight of Yugi's grandfather in his polka dot pajamas and matching night cap, made him somewhat wary and regretful of his intrusion. The brunet wasn't one to do such a brash and unspeakable act as this but… The words that spilled from the Mutt's mouth in that desperate acquisition had gnawed at him the whole week and finally after losing too much sleep over it, he finally decided to address the situation personally. "Forgive me, Mr. Mutoh." Kaiba began imperturbably.

Suguroku Mutoh, owner of the shop, rubbed his large eyes profusely either to rid the sleep from them - or the illusion of the rich and powerful Seto Kaiba that could not possibly be at his front door at this late hour. After a few seconds more of exaggerated astonishment the old man bewilderedly accepted the figure before him to truly be The Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba, my, do you realize how late it is?" He asked finally.

The brunet felt annoyed, yet embarrassed at the same time. His initial reaction was to remark 'yes, I'm aware old man, but I'm fuckin' Seto Kaiba, now open up' but, he wasn't here to lash out at this peculiar man - in fact he wasn't here to deal with the feeble one at all. So, with false but passable politeness his expression softened in contrite fashion, "I'm sorry for the lateness and for… waking you, Mr. Mutoh." He started again, softly.

The older nodded and scratched the back of his unruly gray hair. "What did you need, Kaiba?" He asked with a tired yawn. Despite the shop owner's show of hospitality of letting the other inside and out of the cold night, there was the hint of frustrated annoyance in the otherwise relaxed voice.

Kaiba sighed. It was expected though. The time was near midnight and normal people were tucked nice and cozy in their little homes without a damn care in the world. Kaiba was once one of those foolish individuals and now, damn it all, thanks to crazy mad men threatening to take over the world, he had developed feelings and a gnawing conscience along his travels and escapades with Yugi, Jounouchi and their background cheerleaders. _'Damn it all.'_ Once again he cursed. "I need to see Yugi about something." He answered bluntly and searched around the small shop for the stairwell. Come to think of it, he'd never been beyond the first floor, that made up the Kami Game Shop - not even before the quaint place had upgraded and renovated.

He hadn't the slightest clue about where his long time rival resided, what his room looked like, he was scarcely even in the shop as it was. As he pondered on this unusual musing, he forgot about the old man until he spoke up in regards to his answer. "Yugi? I'm afraid my Grandson retired a while ago and he most likely is sleeping. Please, Kaiba my boy, if you would just wait until the morning I'll be sure to -"

"No, Mutoh, sir." He cut in curtly. The brunet knew the suggestion was valid and in all retrospect, it was a reasonable and otherwise agreeable one at that. If the tables turned, he couldn't imagine himself entertaining Yugi or the others at this ungodly hour. But. _'But…'_ Kaiba glared at the stairs, he was insistent on finding his rival and exchanging words with the irritating at times other. "I must speak to Yugi right now." _'I refuse to spend another sleepless night with his pathetic problems on my mind.'_ Indeed, the week passed- when the others had imposed on him their troubles about the tri-colored individual- had not flown by without effect.

The young CEO found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything other than the one in question. First off, he couldn't bring himself to believe that after all they'd gone through, his short-haired… acquaintance of sorts, could be so far in depression. He tried at first to reason they were just overreacting and he thought it had worked and ceased his thinking. But when night had come and the day's work was laid to rest with the flick of a light switch and the shutting of his eyes that first night, his mind began churning with thoughts of the Duelist Champion.

The second day had not been any better. He hadn't received any sleep and so with it already off to a bad start with a headache, late for work, no routine morning coffee, a bizarre traffic jam caused by some hapless twit of a driver, and it delved even further into irritated chaos. Well, suffering for the whole damn week, with the same kind of bad luck anecdotes, finally had worn him down to this point in time, he currently was in right now. And be damned, he would, if he'd have to trudge home without seeing Yugi and telling him to get his fuckin' life back together so he could get to his… Of course, not so unabashedly, only a street dog like Jounouchi would utter such blatant profanity. But he'd get the point across in his own way, nonetheless. _'And no old geezer is going to stop me.'_ He determined mentally and made his way towards the stairs. He'd find Yugi's bedroom on his own.

Suguroku glared and rushed in front of the younger. "I don't understand why you're so persistent and the sudden need to speak with him but I'm asking you politely to leave and return in the morning. Listen Kaiba, Yugi hasn't been his usual self and I think it'd be best if you just let him be." He explained pleadingly.

The brunet shoved the man out of the way and reached for the railing. He paused as he placed one shoe-covered foot on the first step. His manners were really out the window - he hadn't even removed his shoes before starting his ascent. "I realize his behavior has been rather bizarre." He started in a quieter tone. It was true. Since they'd returned to their normal lives, attending their final year of school - though the whole thing seemed pointless… After all, they had how many times now, saved the world from impending doom? What importance did school have compared to that? Especially since Kaiba's name had been so popular nowadays, it caused him constant attention to be directed towards his work, in which, he couldn't be as active with his final year of school.

Even so, he did notice the change in Yugi's attitude. He wasn't his usual cheerful and inviting self. He seemed subdued and quiet, withdrawn. As if… As if he was in a somewhere far dream and didn't want to come back. Kaiba didn't understand this side of the tri-colored champion and honestly, it disturbed him. It wasn't Yugi, even if normal Yugi irked him from time to time. Maybe that's why he'd been driven near insanity the past week. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba frowned gently, why was that old man still interrupting his thoughts? "I came to set Yugi straight. His behavior is unacceptable." He stated matter-of-fact and without another word or hesitation ascended the stairs.

He supposed the old man had settled in defeat as he made it to the top without any further delay. The hallway was cramped - someone as tall as him found it slightly claustrophobic but then, Yugi nor his grandfather were vertically gifted, he mused. There were doors on either side; three each. One was opened on the left wall, he approached to find it to be the restroom.

Kaiba smirked as another next to it was painted in pink and yellow flowers. _'If this were Yugi's room, I'd be a bit worried myself.'_ His grin faded as he figured that couldn't be his rival's room. So, he headed towards the front near the stairs, when Suguroku met his gaze. There was a cruel silence as each their glare cut through it. The old man relented as the boy's was just too demanding and awake at this time of night. "Please don't be too harsh on him. He hasn't been his normal resilient self, despite how he tries to act in front of others… His door is that one over there, the last door on the right." After saying so, he disappeared into the first room on the left.

The CEO was relieved. He liked getting his way and he was definitely enjoying his superiority over such irritating individuals as Suguroku Mutoh. He approached the door and reached for the doorknob but stopped as he noticed a faint light seeping from the bottom of the door. _'So, he is awake.'_ Kaiba brought his hand up in apprehension despite his confidence from moments ago. What was he thinking after all? What exactly was he to say to his rival? _'Shut it, Seto. What the Hell are you hesitant about?'_ The brunet nodded and knocked lightly on the door. There came the faint sounds of movement, a squeaking sound from what he assumed was the desk chair and then… nothing. Kaiba rolled his eyes. _'Not this waiting game again.'_ He knocked once more.

"Grampa, is that you?" A soft familiar voice murmured through the door.

The brunet sighed and leaned his head against the cool thin wood between them. He really didn't find the concept of talking in this manner, it was bad enough he had to try and 'console' the other but the chance of having witnesses to it was unappealing. "No, Yugi. It's Kaiba." He uttered casually through their 'barrier'.

It was silent for a moment later before he heard a click, he stood up straight and the doorknob turned followed by the door. His eyes met the very tired and large purple eyes of Yugi Mutoh. "K-Kaiba?" He muttered absolutely flustered. "Is that really you?" He asked in disbelief.

Kaiba nodded gently. "I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, Yugi. Can I come in?" The brunet took in Yugi's sky blue cotton pajamas.

The younger seemed wary and uncertain about something. At first, the brunet thought the other was actually about to attempt to deny his late-night request… Yugi's eyes trailed up his form and met his gaze, the usual coldness in the taller's daunting eyes was not present. The smaller couldn't read those blue eyes either, but when he realized his own emotions were being read in the same fashion, he swiftly averted his gaze and nodded meekly. "Of- of course." He muttered sheepishly.

"Thank you, Yugi." The two stepped into the tri-colored teen's bedroom. Kaiba wasted no time in scanning it. Even in the darkness, he could see Yugi's personality reflected throughout the walls and shelves. There was no mistake, this indeed was his… acquaintance of sorts' room. He mused as he could barely make out a tumultuous sum of both board and video games. Along the left wall, was his duel disk pegged against its light green walls. At least, it looked green through the darkness. The only light in the room was from a small desk lamp in the corner.

He frowned as he could see Duel Monster Cards sitting idly on the desk. Had Yugi been going through his deck this late at night? "What brings you by, Kaiba?" The smaller asked breaking his concentration.

Kaiba could have pouted at the disruption. He hadn't finished drinking in the details of the bedroom yet. He turned to find Yugi leaning against the now closed door. His piercing gaze fixated on him and an exasperated exhale of breath reverberated throughout. "I came to check on you. Yugi, what's happened to you?" He asked calm and stern.

"I-I don't really understand what you mean." He began in practiced response. "I've never been better." He beamed with a bright smile. "In fact, I've just been tweaking my deck a bit." He pointed towards the desk Kaiba had been staring at moments before. "Gotta keep up with the newest strategies and stuff, you know?" he laughed lightly.

The brunet was taken aback by the sudden show of excitement. But a master of false pretense wasn't one to be fooled by the masks of others. _'For all your kind gestures and that ridiculously smiling face… It's nothing but a hollow shell, isn't it?' _He approached the vertically challenged other and narrowed his gaze into a glare, "Don't spill to me that happy façade of yours Yugi. I'm not your ill-witted friends or your just as brain-wilted Grandfather. What the hell is your problem?" He remarked harshly.

Yugi winced and faced the other with a glower of his own, "Don't talk about my friends or my Grampa that way, Kaiba. I understand your dislike for them but that doesn't give you the right to put them down." He quickly defended.

The brunet stared at him a moment longer before shutting his eyes and smirking in relief. Yugi continued to watch him in curiosity. What was the brunet doing here really? A strong yet smooth hand rested on his shoulder, "I think your friends may have been over exaggerating a bit. To me, you still seem to have some of yourself in tact." He muttered more to himself. _'Perhaps coming has been a waste of time after all.'_

The brunet turned and continued his surveying of the room. This excited him, for all his obsessing over the then, nobody duelist, he hadn't even entertained the thought of what this bedroom would look like. His eyes long adjusted to the darkness, he could see puzzles and brain teasers on one shelf, more cards and books on another. A few artifacts and books on Archeology and Egyptian culture and history were scattered about… If there was one thing he figured about the other it was his vast need to challenge himself. Kaiba absentmindedly compared his rival to his younger self. If they had met a lot sooner, back when Kaiba was only Seto and 'normal', they would have been close - like brothers. Their tastes and hobbies nearly identical… A strange sensation rushed through him at this thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize they had bothered you." His voice was soft but reached through Kaiba's thoughts.

Kaiba heard the teen sigh and as he turned to face him once more, found him plopped down on the small twin-sized bed. "Yugi." He began, but didn't know what to say. Unlike with the others, where he always had something critical and casual to dish out, he actually respected Yugi and held no true dislikes against him.

"They seem convinced that I'm heading towards the deep end. But I-" His eyes fell downcast, the floor must've been rather interesting. The brunet took a step towards him. "I tell them that I'm fine and I thought they got the hint… I'm sorry Kaiba. I didn't realize they'd go and bother you over nothing." He continued in deep regret.

"Yugi, what exactly is going on with you?" He asked, strangely etched with concern. He'd forgotten to throw in a bit of irritation in there. The purple eyes glanced up at his now close form but found the floor once more. "Yugi."

"It's nothing." He tried to assure. He smiled meekly, in an attempt to convince the other but this time, his act wasn't so perfect. "Really. I'm a little sad about not having Atemu around but things have to happen the way they are and I knew we'd have to say goodbye eventually." He laughed gently. "I tell Jounouchi and the others all the time that I'm fine. I don't need to be suffocated but its hard to get them to understand… Sometimes…" He trailed a bit.

The brunet leaned down on his knee to be eye-level with the troubled teen. "Yugi. I'm not Jounouchi or the others… I'm not your Grandfather…" he frowned. Though he wasn't one to physically touch people - had he ever touched Yugi in any way that could be considered intimate? He didn't recall but despite his reservations, he reached out and cupped the other's chin to face him. "I'm not your partner Atemu, either." There was a visible wince and Kaiba finally found something to work with. Yugi's eyes shut tightly and he visibly trembled. "But," He continued and began to gently caress the Champion's apprehensive face, "I am Seto Kaiba. And I am here, right now…"

"…Why?" The softer other choked out.

Kaiba's frown softened some, "Because your outlandish behavior has caused me a very stressful week that I'd rather not explain. It was unpleasant to say the least." He took a deep breath. "Has losing Atemu really hurt you so much?" He asked, knowing he hit the nail on the head with that.

Yugi pulled out of the other's grip and brought his hands to his face. Kaiba's eyes lit up with surprise. Was his rival crying? There weren't many times when he witnessed this - only once or twice at most? But this wasn't one of fear or bitter defeat, it was of sheer sadness. "I just…" Yugi wasn't sobbing or crying yet, it seemed. Kaiba felt himself softening all the more. He didn't want to humiliate his rival or leave him completely rattled, all he wanted was to offer advice and disappear from their lives.

Kaiba pulled the smaller hands out of the way and studied the sullen face intently. "You just, what?" He asked compassionately. The emotion and care not lost on his own voice as he tried to break the other's hold on his hands. Yugi didn't like the feeling of being exposed, especially to Kaiba who on multiple occasions called him weak and unworthy of the title he so proudly possessed. His eternal rival it seemed. "Yugi." The brunet called out and held his arms down by the wrists gently.

"I don't understand, Kaiba. What are you doing here? It's not like you've cared to pay much attention to anything the other's have had to say before." He felt unguarded, unprotected. Nobody was supposed to see him this way. He was convinced Kaiba found him weak and feeble. He knew this wasn't how he should be - that's why he forced a smile every day, why he laughed and joked around for everyone… Because that's how he should truly feel.

The brunet considered his words carefully. "But I… care for you, Yugi." Though he gave his lips consent to speak such a hidden truth, it still unnerved his pride. It wasn't a lie. He did care about him. If there was anyone he would EVER refer to as a… what's that word again? Ah yes, 'friend', it would be this quivering teen right here. Still, it wasn't wise to voice such a concern for the other was it?

But it seemed to calm the other's erratic trembling some. "What?" He asked in a whisper.

Kaiba grinned mentally, if Yugi were able to read his face through those tears he'd see it but it wasn't likely. The brunet nodded. He wasn't going to repeat the words again. "I don't want _you_ of all people, degrading like so, Yugi." He further explained.

"I've been trying so hard to be chipper and happy." He started, shutting his eyes tightly. Kaiba let the other rant onwards, "Even a month later, I still can't keep up the act. I've been laughing and joking about things but all I really want to do is find Atemu again and - and-"

"And, what Yugi? Make him stay with you?" He countered.

Yugi's eyes watered but not a tear fell. "I- No I, I don't know…" He admitted.

The brunet nodded in understanding. "Yugi, even if you saw him again, he'd have to return. He'd leave you again. Do you not get that?" He informed as gentle as he could.

"I know." He defended but the taller could see it was the first time Yugi had actually acknowledged the truth. Even if he did see Atemu, the man was part of the past and wouldn't stay - couldn't. He hadn't honestly thought that far into it. The realization made his heart pang with ache even more. There was no way around it, was there?

Kaiba frowned. He seemed to make things worse, didn't he? Kaiba stood up and took a seat beside the other on the small bed. "Yugi," He called and leaned in towards him. His left arm, which was idle between the both of them flinched in instinct to wrap around in comfort but he held his action still. What was he thinking? Or rather, why wasn't he thinking? _'My emotions are running away from me.'_ Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was true. His left hand instead folded a few strands of hair behind the pale ear, causing an electrifying shiver. "It's alright." He confided sincerely.

Yugi smiled. Even though he heard it from the other's, the concern and the attempt of assurance was somewhat different coming from his once a time enemy. The smaller nodded solemnly. "I know." He repeated a little calmer. The room was silent a while longer.

Kaiba could feel his eyes begin to grow heavy. _'Need to wrap this up before I end up passed out somewhere.' _The brunet gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and smiled as the other faced him, "Do you really know?" He asked in concern.

The tri-colored duelist shared the musing smile. "I don't mean to put down my friends but…" He bit his lip slightly, "Hearing it from you… Makes me believe it might get better." His cheeks brightened some.

"No, Yugi. It will." He corrected lightly, a little exasperation in his tone.

The smaller exhaled steadily. - The smile faded, "It's not that I'm unhappy for Atemu… I mean, he finally figured out his past and he's back to where he belongs. He was just as torn about it but -" He shook his head as he mumbled to himself. "It didn't hit me until afterwards, I guess." He admitted somberly. "What am I supposed to do without him? I… When I was in the process of putting the Puzzle together, I had made a wish." He shut his eyes tightly and cringed to fight back his tears. "I wanted a friend that would stay by my side no matter what. And…" The smaller bit his lip and lowered his somber gaze.

Kaiba's body was insisting to wrap the other tight against him in comfort but he didn't want to. It wasn't his place and he was the wrong person to be doing something like that anyway, right? So he ignored the aching in his own chest and sighed softly, "Yugi."

"When I put the Puzzle together, I got Atemu…" He blurted out. "I didn't realize how much… it would hurt not… having him… around me anymore." He admitted further between choked breath. "Sometimes I think its unfair!"

"Yugi." The brunet put a slight hesitant hand on his shoulder, "While you were working on that Puzzle of yours, didn't you end up making friends with the Mutt and his tag along best friend? Didn't your relationship with them, and the cheerleader strengthen? What about Ryou? Isn't he someone you've grown closer too?" The Duelist Champion faced those unreadable blue eyes once again. "Your wish came true didn't it? You have friends that'll follow you until the end, don't you?" He questioned. Yugi nodded, understanding his own naivety. "Your wish was granted but it wasn't simply the Spirit in your Puzzle, Yugi. Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, they'd do anything for you… They'll follow you anywhere and they will never leave you. - … And that goes for me too..." Those amethyst orbs widened with a blush. "I don't like to know, you're hurting, Yugi." He explained. Kaiba couldn't believe he was admitting such things to his long time rival.

The teen nodded and a single tear slipped down. "Tell me what I should do? I know I shouldn't be sad but when I pretend to be happy, everyone gets after me. What do I do?" He breathed and began to tremble all over again.

Kaiba exhaled mentally and nodded. Despite himself, he succumbed to his beating heart and instinct. His arms wrapped around Yugi, causing a gasp as he brought the other tight against his chest. "The first thing you do, Yugi… Is let go." He whispered and ran a hand through the tri-colored locks of the smaller. His right hand massaged small circles against his back. "Let go."

"Let go of what?" He asked, unsure why the other was wasting such warmth on him but didn't entertain the thought of stopping or breaking the tender hold. "What do I-?"

"Your defenses. Cry for me Yugi." He breathed into his soft haphazard locks. "You've been holding it in and all it has done is make you hurt even more…" He explained. "So let it all go. I promise I won't tell anyone, it'll be just between us." He assured and could feel the other fighting to not tense. "Let me be your liberator, Yugi. Let me be your strength. I won't let anything hurt you." He promised and Yugi nodded.

"I miss him so much!" He cried into the brunet's coat. "I-I-" He sobbed.

"I know you do, Yugi." Kaiba pulled him in even closer and to his slight surprise the smaller nuzzled into him and finally released his inner turmoil. Kaiba hadn't known his small rival to pain over anything so deeply. He wondered briefly what their relationship had been but pushed it aside. For some reason the thought irked him in a very bad way so he didn't dwell on it. "I'm here for you Yugi.." He hadn't meant to voice it but during his rapid thinking it had slipped. Yugi continued to nod as the brunet murmured soothing understandings and encouragements. The night drew long and before the two top duelists knew it, they had both succumbed to the peaceful realm of sleep.


End file.
